The overall goal of the MARC U*STAR program at Barry University is to motivate underrepresented minority students toward research careers in biomedical science and to academically prepare them for admissions into competitive Ph.D. programs. The program's goals and objectives are: Goal 1: Increase the number of competitively trained underrepresented minority students enrolled in programs that lead to the research doctorate. Measurable objectives include (i) Increase Ph.D. program acceptance of graduates to 90% (ii) Increase mean GRE scores by 10% (iii) Maintain 100% participation in intramural research (iv) Maintain 100% participation in extramural research (v) Increase annual average number of presentations at scientific meetings by 10% (vi) Maintain 90% college graduation rate for participating Trainees. Goal 2: Strengthen the faculty, course curriculum and research training programs in biomedical sciences at Barry University. Measurable objectives include (i) Increase number of refereed faculty publications by 20% (ii) increase faculty presentations at scientific meetings by 10% (iii) Assure all program components make a significant contribution to training (iv) Increase the proportion of Trainees who develop their scientific writing ability by 10% (v) Increase faculty grant applications by 10% (vi) Increase level of faculty involvement with biomedical research by 5% (vii) Increase proportion of Trainees whose motivation for research grows during program by 10% (viii) Maintain effective mentor relationships. Goal 3: Strengthen the research training infrastructure in biomedical sciences at Barry University. Measurable objectives include (i) Increase satisfaction with training resources (lab facilities and equipment) by 10% (ii) Increase Trainee use of MARC Room by 15% (iii) Assure program provides stronger training than would otherwise be available. The program's goals reflect the training objectives of the MARC program, so meeting these goals will necessarily fulfill the desired outcomes of the MARC Branch. The program employs a variety of quantitative and qualitative metrics to provide formative and summative evaluation. These range from objective career outcomes to subjective perceptions of participating Trainees and faculty.